The present disclosure relates to document feeders and image forming apparatuses.
To an image forming apparatus including an image reading section that reads an original document, a document feeder may be fitted for conveying the original document to a reading point of the image reading section.
Such a document feeder may include a document setting tray (document table), a document conveyance path extending from the document setting tray to the reading point, a pickup roller, a conveyance roller, etc. An original document is loaded on the document setting tray. The pickup roller feeds the original document loaded on the document setting tray to the document conveyance path. The conveyance roller conveys the original document fed to the document conveyance path to the reading point. The document setting tray has a downstream end portion in terms of document conveyance direction that serves as a lift plate (movable document table) capable of ascending and descending.
In order to convey an original document loaded on the document setting tray, the document feeder having the above configuration first causes the lift plate to ascend. Ascending of the lift plate lifts up the leading end part of the original document loaded on the document setting tray toward the pickup roller. When the leading end part of the original document comes in contact with the pickup roller, the pickup roller rotates. A document sheet of the original document is accordingly drawn out from the document setting tray and fed to the document conveyance path. The document sheet fed to the document conveyance path is conveyed by the conveyance roller along the document conveyance path.